Sirius In Azkaban
by The Slime 101
Summary: This is the untold story of Sirius's life in Azkaban wizard prison and how he escaped with his daring new partner in crime...


**Sirius In Azkaban**

Authors note: This is my first fan fiction story and I'm sorry if there are errors or this is entirely rubbish so again, sorry ahead of time. Also visit HorcruxCupcake's site because she has written some good stories and is very nice person.

**Chapter 1**

The Unexpected

After giving his prized possession (his enchanted flying motorbike) to Hagrid, Sirius Black found him self in a duel with his old friend, Peter Pettigrew. "I thought that you were my friend!" Sirius cried out. With sight alone you wouldn't have noticed who was speaking as he was covered in shadow, but from the voice alone Sirius could tell who was speaking.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Its over Sirius! Its over. The Dark Lord-"

"Voldemort (Pettigrew flinched at the name) deserves nothing more than to rot in hell Pettigrew!"

"Don't speak the Dark Lords name. He will find you Sirius, find you and then-"

"I don't care if Voldemort kills me Peter, I'd rather defend my best friend than have him killed for my own safety!" "Sirius, listen to me-" "NO PETER! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! I swear to merlin I will blast you into a million pieces!" "Sirius, please run or he'll kill you!" "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Sirius screamed through the warm black air. He heard an explosion in the background shortly followed by a scamper of feet. Dammit! He'd missed. He raised his wand for a second blow but something cold and fleshy came flying out of the darkness. Sirius picked it up from the ground and he realised what had happened. Pettigrew had cut of his own finger and run off as a rat!

"Lumos," a light came out the end of Sirius's wand as he scanned around the area looking for signs of trails or tracks but found none. He heard a crack behind him. Assuming it was a leaf or twig he continued searching until from behind, "petrificus totalus!" He froze and fell flat on the ground as 7 or 8 men all in black robes came over, and then he felt it, cold down his neck and spine and he thought of the worst...

Head throbbing Sirius awoke in the back of a wagon cart. It was fairly spacious and comfortable. Instead of wearing his robes he was now in a ragged and torn set of what looked to him like pyjamas. On looking round he found himself being watched by two very experienced looking aurors following him with trained electric blue eyes. He also noticed they both had their wands drawn menacingly. He looked round precariously until he saw a light coming from the back of the wagon. He lent over and looked what the light was; Sirius saw what looked like another prisoner. It was a woman with long black hair, dark cruel eyes and a tattoo down her left arm which he could see through the cuts in the ragged shirt then, as if she sensed him, she looked over and Sirius cried out in alarm at who it was.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked over at him. Sirius was surprised at the irony as he had been thinking whether she had been caught just moments earlier. Bellatrix was a death eater in Voldemorts inner circle. She must have thought it would be a great honour to be captured in his name, doing his deeds on his orders, but she had been caught and she would get what she (in Sirius's mind) deserves.

It was a stormy night and as the wagon slowly rode through villages and hamlets they reached the edge of the coast. Sirius first knew of this when gallons of bluey green water poured itself in through the bars in Sirius's window. He knew what was coming. A one way ticket to Azkaban thought Sirius, waves flew in through the window and he glanced a look at Bellatrix who was resting her head against the wall. Sirius dug deep into his heart to find one strand of forgiveness but knew he couldn't, not between who she was, who he was and where they were both going: hell

Sirius had always had a skill for being able to know what form of terrain he was mounted on at that particular time and he was shocked when he found himself on a sandy beach. "Get out!" Sirius looked up to find an Auror speaking "Out or I'll blow your head off Black" Sirius was angry as hell at the man. 'Just who does he think he is, shoving people around', Sirius just wanted to tear off his grey hair and kill him where he was but he restrained himself from doing so. He was shoved onto an old rickety wooden boat and chained down. The aurors climbed in and started rowing the boat ferociously. Soon a black island came into view and he made a silent scream. A thousand dementors, from every place he could see were following the boat until it docked on the black rocky shore of Azkaban.

He clambered out of the boat and was escorted swiftly inside. At least it was warm in here Sirius thought. He climbed many stone, cracked stairs into rows and rows of cells. Inside it was horrible: prisoners sticking their arms out at people and grabbing onto them. Several had to be stunned before they reached Sirius's designated cell. When they reached it they threw him in and locked him up without a word of goodbye or a smile of reassurance. They immediately left him and that was when Sirius learned to expect the unexpected...


End file.
